


Please

by ReyDoneGoofed



Series: Fake AH crew AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: Ray walked up to the door. Before he could decide to either knock or stand there awkwardly for a minute and then walk away, the door opened. It was then that Ray noticed the security camera pointed towards him. Ray stared into the daunting mask that stared back, he was starting to regret this decision.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanzs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanzs/gifts).



> A little one-shot that I wrote up during my classes today for the real MVP of the Raywood ship here on AO3: Xanzs! For reading all of my Raywood and commenting so frequently, you never go unnoticed and I appreciate you completely, without readers like you there'd be no reason to write!

Ray sighed watching his hands shake. The crew had gone through a successful heist, everyone was onto their post-heist rituals, Ray's ritual was failing him. Geoff, Gavin, Michael, and Jack all went out for drinks before coming back and playing video games for hours on end as their ritual. Ray usually suffocated his adrenaline under the smokey haze of getting too stoned to feel anything. Ryan went missing for the next day or so, doing whatever it was that The Vagabond did.   
  
Right now Ray's hands were shaking too much to properly roll his joint, with a frustrated groan Ray stood up, the itch to do something too strong for him to ignore at this point.    
  
He made his way out of the penthouse, grabbing his black book bag that always held his pink rifle. He made sure to lock the door on the way out.   
  
Ray walked down the desolately busy street with unease, he was practically vibrating with nerves. He pulled his hood over his head and watched the ground as he walked steadily, his backup handgun digging into his back, a comfortable weight.    
  
He didn't know where he was going until he reached a house right outside of the city, he must have been walking for a good two hours by now. The house belonged to his crewmate, Ryan, or if you were on the wrong end of his gun: The Vagabond. Nobody knew about Ryan's safehouse here except Ray. It was an accident really, how Ray originally came across the knowledge of this place. He was going about his normal day a few weeks ago when he decided to break into Rayns car, in his defense he was high as a kite at the time and looked through the mans GPS.   
  
He was sure Ryan didn't even know that he knew, Ray never said anything about it; it wasn't his business to. So he stood in front of the house seeing Ryan's black sleek sports car sitting patiently in the driveway.    
  
Ray walked up to the door. Before he could decide to either knock or stand there awkwardly for a minute and then walk away, the door opened. It was then that Ray noticed the security camera pointed towards him. Ray stared into the daunting mask that stared back, he was starting to regret this decision.    
  
Ryan stepped aside and walked away leaving the door open. A moment later he turned and stared at Ray causing him to squirm in place before stepping into the house and shutting the door.    
  
Ray took in the normality of the house he was in until he followed Ryan into the basement, the basement was soundproofed and held an interrogation room inside, Ray saw through the one-sided glass that a man sat tied to a chair in the room.    
  
“So this is what you do in your free time,” Ray comments, idly tapping his fingers.   
  
Ryan watched Ray fidget and tilted his head, “Wanna help?” he asked calmly.   
  
“What do you need from the guy?”   
  
“Someone put a hit out on you, I caught him on the way back from the heist, he was following you,” Ryan stated causing Ray to freeze.   
  
“A hit out on me? I would have expected Geoff or Gavin, oh well,” He shrugged.    
  
Ryan handed Ray a stained red curved blade with an ivory black handle, Ray noticed it was the same knife Ryan has many times run back into a firefight to retrieve,  a knife the man had risked his life over keeping. That thought made the young sniper giddy. Ray brought his hood down and twirled the knife, admiring it. He looked up at Ryan and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of blood, fear, and excitement that clung to the air. Ray let a small smirk adorn his lips before he looked away from the older man and stepped into the interrogation room.   
  
Ryan followed behind Ray and closed the door with a solid thunk, The Mad King knew that eventually, Ray would let his curiosity get the better of him and come searching for the address the younger discovered. Of course, Ryan knew the entire time, he was surprised it had taken as long as it had. Ray often hid away after heists, the thought of what he did during this time caused Ryan to frown. Ryan tended to hunt other criminals down and carve his name into their bones before throwing the bodies out for the cops or any other to find. Or something akin to the pleasantries of torture. To each his own.   
  
Ray sauntered over to the table covered in various torture weapons and sat down on top of it after swiping the devices off to the side. The tied up man watched Ray with anger-fueled eyes, Ryan watched Ray with a carnivorous look to his eyes. The ease of which the young sniper took to the art of psychological torture was fascinatingly magnificent to Ryan, who was more well known for his physical torture, Ray truly had much more to offer than just his sharpshooting, he had a quick wit, skill, and plenty of tact.   
  
Ray looked over at Ryan, his smirk still fully in place, the youngest lad began twirling the knife playfully while Ryan stalked towards their victim. Ray was slightly concerned by the fact that this was what stopped his hands from shaking, he shrugged to himself and thought a quick yolo before sitting the knife down and taking out his DS, deciding a few games will be fun.   
  
Ryan spent the next twelve minutes attempting to gain information through torturing the man. During such time, Ray's only interaction with the torture was handing Ryan various tools or weapons to use on the mercenary. Ryan was cleaning off the screwdriver he held when the snap of a DS caught his attention.    
  
Ray sat his game down and slid delicately off of the table, he grabbed the knife that Ryan had handed him originally and sighed at the tied up bleeding man.    
  
“Y’know, this is getting a bit boring, don't you think Rye?” Ray tilted his head and took a step closer to their victim.   
  
The tied up man glared and spat on the concrete floor in front of Ray.   
  
“Well, that was rude, I wonder if you can still spit without a tongue?” Ray suggested looking at Ryan with mock wonder in his eyes, “Lets science this bitch up,” He shrugged and took another step towards the guy.   
  
The mercenary flinched seeing the look in Rays eyes that told him the young sniper was unquestionably not bluffing.   
  
“Hey,” The man tried, a look of real concern decorating his face.   
  
Ray ignored him and began tracing the knife along his cheek, silently planning the best way to remove his tongue.   
  
“Hey! I-I’ll talk I’ll talk just get him away from me,” He looks to The Vagabond with pleading eyes.   
  
Ray pressed the knife inwards drawing a bead of blood from the man's cheek, following his head as he tried to move away.   
  
“Ray,” Ryans mask-muffled voice brought Ray out of his stupor and dragged him back down to reality, Ray moved away sighing sadly for effect.   
  
“Talk,” Ryan states.   
  
The man spilled everything, every bit of information on his employer, even their base, Ryan was almost with the lack of effort it took to get the guy to tell them every little secret he was holding back. After he’d metaphorically spilled his guts and began pleading for his life, Ryan spilled his blood.    
  
The two FAKE members stood in the kitchen above the torture room, cleaning off their bloodied hands.   
  
“Were you actually gonna cut out his tongue?” Ryan asked quizzically.   
  
“Huh? Fuck no, that shit would've made me puke, I’m not good with torture, why'd you think I was on my DS the whole time?” Ray asked, rhetorically like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
“So you were bluffing the whole time?” Ryan asked incredulously, he’d almost expected Ray to just shove his knife through the idiot's mouth when he didn't back off immediately.   
  
“Yeah, torture grosses me out, dude,” Ray shrugged wiping his hands dry on the hand towel offered to him before jumping up and sitting on the counter.   
  
Ryan shook his head and pulled his mask off, at this point, he trusted Ray enough not to abuse his privilege of knowing what Ryan looked like.    
  
“Holy shit, you never said you were hot,” Ray spoke rapidly, his eyes widening at seeing Ryans face.   
  
The Vagabond rolled his eyes and shook his matted hair, he pulled off the iconic leather jacket and laid it on the island in his kitchen.   
  
“Like fuck man total DILF 10/10 would bang,” Ray wanted to punch himself in the face.   
  
Ryan chuckled, his deep voice pulling Rays blood to the surface of his cheeks.   
  
“How am I a DILF?”    
  
“You wear fucking dad jeans, and you've got that hot dad bod that screams upper-middle-class suburban dad who cooks barbeques and goes to the gym with his buddies and calls people sport,” Ray painted eloquently, “Double life Ryan, DILF by day psychopathic murderer by night.”   
  
“Yeah sure, I don't think I've ever touched a grill in my life… Sport,” Ryan cringed outwardly, the term feeling awkward on his lips.    
  
“Ew yeah no, never again, you're banned from the word sport,” Rays face had twisted.   
  
“So, Ray,” A threatening tone layering Ryan's deepening voice.   
  
Ray should not be finding this as hot as he was.   
  
“Do I need to kill you like ol’ dumbass downstairs or can I trust that you'll keep everything that happened today and where a tight secret?” Ryan threatened, taking note of the twinge in Ray's cheeks.   
  
“Yeah- yep, nothing to worry about on my end, not sayin’ shit to nobody,” Ray floundered.    
  
“Good, otherwise I’d have to punish you,” Ryan stepped forward towards the lad, this strange turn of events setting their blood on fire.   
  
“You feelin’ alright there Ray? You're lookin’ a little red,” Ryan felt his lips upturn into a smirk at the choked out cough that Ray used in the attempt to hide the small noise he made at Ryans words.   
  
“Well I should really get going, Gavin’s probably worrying about me right now,” Ray gulped slightly hoping Ryan wouldn't call him on is bullshit.   
  
Ryan was undoubtedly gonna call Ray out on his bullshit, they both knew that Gavin would be sharing a bed with Michael at this point or he’d be passed out on the couch back at the penthouse.   
  
“You sure about that? ‘Cause I think I could probably do whatever I want to you and the others wouldn't realize any was off until tomorrow evening,” Ryan hated how true his words were, the others should really keep a better eye on the youngest lad, he had some bad habits, like following serial killers to their secret houses, and not eating for days on end, and not watching out for people following him and trying to kill him. Ryan worried a lot for Ray.   
  
Ray felt a bolt of pleasure fueled adrenaline shoot through his stomach causing him to squirm at Ryans words, he felt completely caged in and trapped by the Gent, and he was loving every second of it. Ryan walked closer, stepping in between Rays legs that hung off the counter.   
  
“Are you okay?” Ryan asked honestly, letting the concern cloud his eyes.   
  
“Huh? I’m fine,” Ray shook his head and shrugged, a look of confusion spreading across his face.   
  
Ray swore he was gonna get whiplash from Ryans quickly changing moods.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” Ryan asked, he was certain that he wasn't reading the signs wrong, he’d liked the young lad for a while now, the sniper had quickly wormed his way into Ryan’s heart, but assuming Ray hadn't felt the same Ryan refused to pursue the other.   
  
“Yes, yeah do that, please,” Ray felt himself release the breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding.   
  
Ryan smiled softly and moved forward pressing his lips lightly against Ray’s in a delicate yet mindblowing kiss, Ray felt himself melt down into it. They stayed like this for several minutes, just sharing closed mouth kisses between them both, then Ryan decides to up the anty and bites at Ray's lower lip. Ray let out a small moan at the feeling. Ryan pulled away lightly and laughed at the displeased sound that resulted from Ray.   
  
“Wanna move this someplace more comfortable?” Ryan asked lightly, not wanting to scare off the young sniper.   
  
  
Ray nodded fixing his skewed glasses and sliding off of the counter once Ryan stepped away.   
  
“Living room or bedroom? Nothing has to happen we can just kiss, no pressure,” Ryan said softly.   
  
“We can go to your bedroom,” He nodded, a light blush dusting his face at the softness with which the famed Mad King used with him.    
  
“Are you okay with that?”   
  
“Jesus Christ, Ryan, I’m not made out of glass, you can fuck me rough and I won't break,” Ray said, now embarrassed by the soft treatment.   
  
“The mouth on you,” Ryan smiled and led Ray to his bedroom.    
  
Ray looked around noting the large queen sized bed and the black curtains that covered the windows, the walls were bare and light blue bordering on white. He toed off his shoes and threw his jacket on top of them. They both stripped down to their boxers, Ryan had made the decision that they wouldn't have sex tonight, he wanted to wait until after they could have a proper date, but anything beyond that was fair game.   
  
Ryan lightly pushed Ray until he was laying with his back to the bed, the lad held himself up by his elbows. Ray moved forward slightly, meeting Ryan halfway in their kiss, Ryan let himself enjoy it, licking at Ray's lip until he opened his mouth inviting Ryan in.   
  
Ray let out a breathy moan of Ryans name as the older of the two moved his kissing to Ray's jawline and down his throat.   
  
“Ryan,” Ray moaned letting his head fall back to the pillows.   
  
“Hm?” Ryan hummed as he bit at the juncture where Rays shoulder met his neck.   
  
“Please.” Ray never thought of himself as particularly vocal in bed, but here he was moaning lightly yet continuously at Ryans ministrations.   
  
Ryan let out a small puff of a laugh and moved his hand between them, Ray jerked and shivered once Ryan began palming him through the thin material of his boxers.   
  
Ryan moved his hand to the waistband of Rays boxers, lightly thumbing at the elastic until Ray gave an impatient huff. Ryan smiled again and sucked a small bruise into the skin over where he had previously been nibbling at. Ryan took Ray in hand before sitting up and taking his hand away completely, Ray gave a small whine at this. Ryan chuckled and leaned over to his bedside table, pulling the drawer out and sifting through it until he found a small bottle of lube.   
  
Ray let out a small sound akin to an “Oh.” Ryan looked down at him an eyebrow raised before retreating back to his previous position above the young criminal. Ryan pulled off Ray's boxers before he carefully opened the mostly full bottle and poured a decent amount onto his hand, without waiting for the liquid to get to room temperature, Ryan wrapped his hand around Rays member earning a squeak from the other.   
  
Ryan sat up for a moment using his dry hand to pull his own boxers completely off, letting them drop to the floor next to the bed. Ryan took them both in hand letting out his own sigh of pleasure along with Rays louder moan. After a few minutes of moving his hand over them both, Ray let out a breathy warning before spilling over Ryan's hand with a drawn-out moan. Ryan pumped him through his orgasm until Ray let out a noise of complaint from the overstimulation, Ryan pulled back and began thrusting into his hand until he reached his own climax, Ryan bit his lip and moaned through the pleasure until he collapsed onto the bed next to Ray.   
  
“Pillow princess,” Ryan huffed a small laugh as he turned to wrap his arms around the smaller male.   
  
“I'm sorry, what did you just call me?” Ray laughed, breathless still, with mock offense.    
  
“I think I called you a pillow princess,” Ryan smiled jokingly and kissed the side of Ray's head.   
  
“Dick,” Ray rolled his eyes, a smile heavy on his lips.   
  
“Let's get cleaned up,” Ryan suggested and stood up waiting for Ray to do the same.    
  
Ray groaned out of annoyance, “I don't wanna.”   
  
“Fine, you can lay there covered in drying cum all you want,” Ryan teased pulling Ray up and out of the bed and leading him into the bathroom.   
  
Ray stood, his legs feeling weak, and watched as Ryan turned on the shower, only stepping in once the water had warmed to a decent temperature. Ray stepped in next to him and pulled the curtain shut, letting out a moan from the warm water spraying through double shower heads, one on both ends of the shower.   
  
“Yo, I’d fucking date you for this shower alone,” Ray commented languidly, earning a laugh from the showers owner.   
  
“Date me?” Ryan asked, hope filling his voice.   
  
“Please,” was his only response.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little away from me and I ended up writing a bit of smut! I've never really written smut before in any of my fics so let me know how it went!


End file.
